marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scott Summers (Earth-TRN240)
Necessary Are all of these "(Past)" pages necessary? Except for the bottom of the history section, they're identical to the normal Earth-616 page. Also, if the character that different from the normal Earth-616 character, should it get a TRN? LoveWaffle (talk) 22:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Until it's confirmed whether or not they actually go back (which will only happen when/if they do) they should be considered seperate characters from their present counterparts. Also the pages aren't identical. I made several changes in most of them. I don't mind giving a TRN though. I was just going by what was agreed on in the X-Men talk page. Andy Nominus (talk) 22:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::By "identical", I did not mean "verbatim". Sorry if that's what you thought I meant. Is there any difference between this character and regular Earth-616 Cyclops prior to Beast going back in time? ::LoveWaffle (talk) 03:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::No, hence the reason those first two chapters were copied before ADour changed the bio. Andy Nominus (talk) 03:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. "Copied"? ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 03:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::The first two chapters of the History section (titled "Early Years" and "X-Men" were identical to the other 616 counterpart up until the moment Beast took them into the future. It doesn't matter now because Adour changed it anyway. Andy Nominus (talk) 03:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::He put all of the following: ::::::And I deleted it, as it is assumed it's the same as Earth-616 Scott Summers, we can just link to Earth-616's Scott Summers. :::::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I put it in since it WAS the character's history up until that certain point, but in hindsight I agree with ADour's change. Andy Nominus (talk) 03:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. Should the same be done for the Powers section? "The same as Character (Earth-616)" is what's used more often than not. LoveWaffle (talk) 03:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :No, the present characters have different power sets from these ones. Jean's is filled with Phoenix information, Beast's is filled with his secondary mutation's, Angel's with his Archangel and life seed powers, etc. I already went through the power sections and took out what didn't belong (though if you find anything I might have missed please change it) Andy Nominus (talk) 03:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Cyclops is the case in point. Has all of that even been seen from the character? ::LoveWaffle (talk) 03:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Cyclops' powers have stayed relatively the same over time so "right now" his power section would seem more or less the same as his present self. However, the 616 version's recent power upgrade doesn't seem to have been added to his page yet (I'm sure it will be once it's better explained). So once that is changed the two will have different power descriptions. 616 will change, while this one will stay the same. So there's no sense in changing this page to say it's the same as the 616 page since very soon it won't be. We'll just have to change it back again. Andy Nominus (talk) 04:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Although it does appear it could still use a little trimming. Andy Nominus (talk) 04:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::How's something like this: :::::Seemingly similar to Cyclops (Earth-616) when he joined the X-Men. ::::The same could be used for all the other "Past" characters. ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 04:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Creators If we are officially considering these new characters from an alternate reality, should we change the creators to Bendis & Immonen or keep Lee & Kirby? Andy Nominus (talk) 04:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Probably. Could all four be listed? :LoveWaffle (talk) 04:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Past X-Men and Present X-Men? It was mentioned in a article on CBR with X-Editor Nick Lowe - that when the younger Cyclops got critically injured, the present day Cyke almost disappeared from history. How is this possible if the younger Cyclops is from an alternate timeline his injury would not affect the 616 version of him. But it did so if timelines go how i think they do wouldn't the past Cyclops be from Earth-616 to, because all Beast did was travel back in time into Earth-616's past not another timeline. It doesn't make any since when it comes to the theories of time paradoxes and quantum mechanics. - Gijimu (talk) 20:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) For what it's worth I did originally name these pages as ""name" (Past) (Earth-616)" since they are from 616' past and not an alternate reality. It's all very convoluted. Andy Nominus (talk) 21:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I would say no. It would break almost every rule with which Marvel treats time-travel to do that. Maybe they're still connected somehow, you know, even more after somoene broke the time-space continuum. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Jean Grey (Past) said that she doesn't want to go back because if she does, she knows she will die, but if were sticking with the different timeline theory then the death of Jean Grey from Earth-616 shouldn't impact younger Jean in any way. Bendis is really writing them as if Beast plucked them from Earth-616's past, not any other timeline. The whole Scott Summers get critically injured and 616 Cyke disappears because of it makes it very clear, they came to the future before the timeline was broken in AU. It is a sound proof case they are from 616. The proof is in the pudding. -- Gijimu (talk) 07:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with Gijimu that they're definitely taken from 616. Personally I think the pages should be renamed to "name" 616 (past) again, but that's up to the admins. Marvel's never really stuck with one clear set of rules for time travel anyway, it's always been whatever suits the story at the time). Andy Nominus (talk) 18:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC)